the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Gilbert
Nathaniel "Nate" Salvatore is one of the main male characters on The Royal Bond on wattpad. '' He is the first born son of Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Rivers, twin sister of Ellie Salvatore and is a direct descendant of Silas, making him the latest descendant of the Salvatore bloodline. He is the distant niece to Damon and Evan, descended by their half-brother. Nate delivers Charlie and Brandon their order at the Mystic Grill. He talks to Charlie briefly and goes back to work after having multiple objects thrown at him by Connor. Before Charlie and Brandon leave, he sees that Connor and his friends are a few dollars short and is mocked about his lousy service. Later, he arrives at the town square where the band is playing and a few couples are dancing. Charlie comes up to him and they begin to dance, and she tells him she can only be out so long before she has to go back to the boarding school. Early History Nate Salvatore was born to a woman named Maya Salvatore and Malivore or Louis Salvatore and he was conceived when his mother was in Malivore. His twin sister went through the years being apart from her twin brother. Throughout the years, he has gone through the foster care system. Meeting Charlie Winchester He is walking with Aaron towards a church in Atlanta. He tells Aaron he doesn't need to bother since he isn't even Catholic, but Aaron reassures him. When Hector and Maria tell Nate to go outside, he at first rejects this, but Aaron tells him he'll be fine. He goes outside and starts to listening to music while writing. He sees an SUV pull up, where it reveals Charlie Winchester and Charles Saltzman getting out of the car. They are both surprised to see each other again and he watches as they start putting chains on Aaron so he won't attack anyone while he is a werewolf. The next day, he accompanies Charlie, Charles and Aaron back to the boarding school to talk things through about what happened the previous night. He is told about the supernatural and about Aaron being a werewolf, and clarifies that Aaron isn't a killer. When Charles brings in MG to compel Nate's memories of learning the supernatural away, MG fails in doing so and they wonder why he can't be compelled. He is then placed in a werewolf transitional cell until they can find a way to compel the memories away, thinking it could be vervain. While he sits in the cell, he remembers a few minor memories of him being put in a closet when he was younger and is visited by Charlie. She talks to him and when she tells him she has to leave again, he seems hurt by this. Later, he is dragged by an invisible force and appears at the party the students are throwing. He is reunited with Aaron and Anastasiaexplains that she had used a summoning spell to bring him to the party. He tells Aaron that he wants to leave this place, and tries to get Aaron to stay since he will feel better being around people like him. When he offers to get drinks, he instead tries to leave, but is stopped by a transformed Charlie, and she goes back into her regular form. She talks to him more and he is put into the cell again, but this time she performs a spell to see the sky and they kiss. The next day, he is compelled by MG to forget what he saw and he says his goodbyes to Aaron, and leaves the school. While on the bus, he opens up his jacket and it reveals the medieval knife that he almost touched earlier at the school, revealing that the compulsion didn't work again. Stealing the Magic knife He is found in an abandoned shack and is trying to explain to Aaron what happened with the knife. Before he can say more, he is magically attacked by Charlie who threatens to hurt him. He tells them that he can't explain it, but the knife was influencing him to take it and not tell the truth about it. When they go outside, the girl is silently demanding the knife to be given to her, but Nate refuses to give it to her, making her breathe fire. When Charlie defending them against the dragon, Nate and Aaron head towards the car while. When Charles and Charlie make their back towards the car, they see that Aaron and Nate had taken off again, but Nate left a letter for Charlie apologizing for what had happened between them. Leaving on his own with Aaron & Coming back to Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Nate and Aaron are in the woods taking care of themselves. They try eating an animal, but Nate gets an idea of getting money in town to get real food. Nate decides to con several people out of money by betting that Aaron could climb and jump down a building in 20 seconds or less. They're in disbelief, though with the clocking ticking, Aaron uses is supernatural reflexes to do just that. They win the money of the onlookers when Aaron finishes climbing up a building in 20 seconds. Another man approaches them offering them triple if Aaron could repeat the process in 10 seconds. Having completed the con, they eat burgers as Nate counts the money they won. On one of the last bills it reads "run or die wolf" and tells Aaron that they should move. Before he can explain to Aaron why, they are both shot in the necks by a dart gun and knocked out with tranquilizers. When they come to, the man Nate saw earlier with a fedora has an arrow to the heart and Jeremy Gilbert appears. He tells them he knows Charles and Nate explains to Aaron about the bill with the message he saw earlier. They then go back to the school and he spots Charlie in the hallway, but she frowns and walks away, leaving Nate looking as she leaves. He is talking with Aaron in his room and is reluctant at being part of the group that goes to Mystic Falls High School to see if they can find any clues about Sasha and Dana. He walks with Charlie down the senior hallway and explains to her about the one locker he wasn't stuffed in and the toilet he was put in. Charlie stops him with talking and when he tries to tell her it's going to be hard for her to fit in, a cheerleader, Cheryl, shows up and asks Charlie if he is bothering her. She tells her he is and she walks off, leaving Nate alone. '''Relationships' [[Ellie Salvatore|'Ellie Salvatore']] Ellie is Nate's biological twin sister. Although Nate and Ellie they've been raised together as siblings. After their parents died, they wanted to help and protect each other. Once the two of them become more aware of the supernatural activities and entities of Mystic Falls, Ellie and Nate began working together to keep each other and their other loved ones safe. Although they sometimes are led apart, they still seem to retain their closeness as siblings. And in spite of all their conflict, they always seem to reconcile in the end. They love each other and are always willing to risk their lives to save one another. They have a bond that no one can ever break. [[Aaron Hudson|'Aaron Hudson']] It is unknown how long Nate and Aaron have been foster brothers, but they have grown close to that of actual brothers. Nate was the first to discover the supernatural world by being there for Aaron when he first turned into a werewolf. Despite Nate going against his new school by taking a supernatural knife, Aaron still ran away with him and defected from the Salvatore Boarding School. They are currently on the run together and "living off the land" as they described it jokingly. However, they return to the school after Jeremy saves them from a werewolf hunter. Aaron rescues Nate from being beaten up by Jed. Later after it is voted by the school honor council for Nate to leave the school, Aaron is devastated to deliver this news to Nate. A few episodes later, Alaric allows Nate back at the school and Nate shares a reunion with Aaron offscreen. They are now roommates at the Salvatore Boarding School, once again. [[Scarlett Lightbourne|'Charlie Winchester']] Nate first met Charlie two years ago on at his former workplace in Mystic Falls. They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a deeper connection than that of friends. However, Nate moved away from Mystic Falls and they lost contact for two years. They reconnected when Nate's foster brother turned into a werewolf and Nate decided to stay there with him. Charlie had to put Nate under "house arrest" at her boarding school because he was supposedly a human at the time. They grew close again as friends and even shared a kiss "goodbye' before Nate was supposedly compelled to forget his supernatural experiences. However, Nate explained that a supernatural knife caused him to lie to Charlie. Nate took the knife behind Charlie's back and stole it from the school, which betrayed Charlie's trust in Nate in the process. Nate has stated that he wishes to gain Charlie's trust back, but she walks away in anger from him when he returns to the boarding school.To investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers, Nate is sent with Charlie and the rest of the Salvatore Boarding School kids to interview students at Mystic Falls High School. After the events of dealing with a giant Arachnid-monster, Nate is back at the Salvatore Boarding School and sitting at a nearby pond alone when he is approached by Charlie. She attempts to salvage their friendship, but he argues with her saying that he wished she had his back and she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault, directly. Natentinued to defend himself further in anger and then left Charlie sitting at the pond to suffer in silence for her intentions against him.They Started dating When Nate's brother came werewolf. At first Nate was Enemy number One like Penelope but worse. Personality Nate is shown to be a sweet guy and a little bit shy. He is shown to be respectful, but is often bullied by Connor and his friends. He can be seen as a loner and has a sort of resentment towards the Salvatore Boarding School students because he thinks they are rich kids. Physical Appearance He has short, curly black hair and green eyes. He is a little taller than Charlie, but not by much and has a slim build. He wears the light blue Mystic Grill shirt during work hours, and dark colored clothing when not working. He also has a large shaped tattoo on his lower right arm. Powers and Abilities Human Nate was originally human and possessed no powers or abilities. Siphoner * Siphoning: Siphoners have the rare ability to absorb magic, in all forms, from another source. * Spell Casting: '''Siphoners, after having absorbed magic, have the ability to cast spells like any witch. Phoenix * '''Spontaneous Combustion/Incineration Touch - In human form, a Phoenix can incinerate anyone/anything with a single touch. Their ability is so strong, they can reduce a whole man to ashes in seconds. This ability is similar to an angel's smiting. * Immortality - A Phoenix is immortal, meaning that it does not age at all. They are immune to death by natural causes and aging. There is no known way to kill a Phoenix, although the fact it was known that they can bust upon death, implies there are other ways to kill them. * Ressurection- Their tears are also able to bring a person back even from the brink of death. ** Invulnerability - Phoenixes are nearly completely invulnerable, they can take repeated shots in the chest and not even react. Although significant force, such as being hanged can knock them out for a while. ** Superhuman Strength - Phoenixes are incredibly strong; capable of effortlessly lifting a great weight with their tails, such as being able to fly up a long distance with a handful of people holding on to its tail. Even in human form, they are strong enough to break out of coffins, even after it has been nailed down and buried. *** Healing via Tears - Their tears have potent healing capabilities. *** Rapid Regeneration '''- The most startling of the Phoenix's abilities is its ability to regenerate itself. They can heal/regenerate from any and all non fatal injuries. *** '''Teleportation - Phoenixes can disappear and reappear at will in bursts of flames and take whoever is holding them along. *** Shapeshifting - The Phoenix can take human form to conceal its true form, which is that of a giant bird. Weaknesses Human Nate had the typical weaknesses of a human. Siphoner * Mortality: Siphoners, like any witch, are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) * Physical Contact: Siphoners need physical contact with their source in order to siphon from them. * '''Magic: '''Siphoners are just as susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Phoenix Unknown Category:Characters Category:Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Students Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters